Imprinting on the wrong girl :
by Chariana
Summary: Jared imprints on the wrong girl not Kim sorry! but when he tells her she's not happy. R & R please!


**Ariana Grande plays Juliet Jonas Cullen aka "JJ" or "Jay" she's one of the Cullen's. P.S. she has black hair**

She is a mix of Alice and Rosalie she can be a bitch at times but can be a total sweet heart she unlike the other Cullen's want to be civil she wants to be friends but their names hurt so she acts like a total bitch to them.

Rosalie and JJ were both dying when Carlise turned them of course Edward and Esme were dying too but Rose was raped and was going to die so Carlise turned her Jay had sliced her wrists because she was sick of her parents trying to control her life and then hitting her when she didn't do something they told her too _**BUT **_Carlise didn't turn her Aro did.

Alistair is JJ best friend they were in love but decided to be just friends it made JJ bitter she stopped being so sweet and gained Rosalie as part of her the bitchiness made her even worse than Rosalie as bad as Jane which scared people.

JJ is 5' 2" she has pale skin porcelain really she (like her "sister" her beauty was enhanced when she became a vampire) has pitch black hair so dark it wasn't like normal black hair it was as dark as night, her chocolate brown eyes turned from a pretty brown to bright red, she has great fashion style.

Juliet rolled her eyes

"What do you want Mutt?" Juliet said with a sigh as she flipped through her magazine

"The brunette sitting on the, couch flipping through her stupid ass magazine." Jared said smirking

"That's disgusting." She said she didn't look over at him he chuckled

"It's fun screwing with you." Edward heard their conversation and chuckled

"Play nice children." He said jokingly Juliet rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Jared was there to see Jacob and talk to him Juliet rolled her eyes repeatedly Edward hit the back of her head telling her to stop being like Rosalie.

Edward's eyes got wide he and Jacob started laughing like idiots Edward was reading Jared and Jacob's mind the two boys knew what JJ would do Juliet glared at the two boys she was annoyed with them she became TOO much like Rosalie.

Edward popped his "sister" up from the couch and dragged her outside to where Jacob and Jared were she hissed like a cat perfectly the three rolled their eyes Edward hit his sisters back making her stand up straight it was like punishment whenever she took being rude and mean overboard.

Edward and Jacob watched Jared tell Juliet what he had done she grew with fury and slapped him it didn't do anything to him she groaned and stomped inside Jacob and Edward had to slide down behind the counter while they held in their laughter. Nessie rolled her eyes at her father and imprinter's immaturity she hugged her "aunt" Juliet stormed out of the house. Jared came inside sighing

"Don't worry Jared she'll return the feelings." Jacob said standing up he shot back down laughing his head off Nessie grabbed an apple and threw it at them Jared walked outside and into the woods.

"What the hell do you want now?" Juliet yelled annoyed seeing Jared

"Hey I didn't ask to imprint on a fucking bloodsucker thank you very much!" Jared yelled back the two were about five or six feet apart Juliet put her hands on her hips

"Why would you imprint on me?" She asked curious

"I don't know! It just...happened like when guys get girls pregnant and the girl says it just happened." He said trying to come up with an explanation she giggled a little and shook her smile away.

"Why do you...what..."

"I love you because...you're beautiful, kind, caring, stubborn, are a major badass, and. Have you seen what you're wearing?" He said slapping his hands down to his side she looked and was confused she was in light blue and white skinnies, a purple halter, and sneakers she didn't see how it would be seen as a sexy outfit she jumped down from the log she was on top of and walked over to him.

Jared pulled Juliet close he blocked the smell of vampire that was masked with Vanilla and Coconut he kissed her she connected her fingers together behind his neck he picked her up.

"Ok we said you'd fall in love we didn't say go do it in the woods where your niece could have easily seen." Edward said Jacob nodded agreeing with him Juliet rolled her eyes and skipped upstairs Jared was there

"Round...three?" He asked with a smirk she nodded and kissed him.


End file.
